Lost memories
by William Power
Summary: Translation of: Recuerdos Perdidos. Autor: Drear. Phoenix wakes up in a hospital after suffering an accident, he seems to be fine, but soon he finds a problem... He can't remember who he is? Fortunately Maya will be there to help him recover his memmory. Yes, this is PxM
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He opened his eyes, but an intense light blinded him so he had to turn his head painfully. Why did it hurt so much? Why did he have that annoying light on top of him? He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Don't push yourself and don't try to make any brusque moves." The serious voice at his side ordered.

"Where… am I?" He mumbled with his mouth dry.

"In the General hospital, you suffered an accident, but don't worry, your life isn't in danger."

"Ahh…" He mumbled, assimilating what he said.

"Now I'm going to do an easy test to confirm your state, please, look over here…"

With his eyes, he followed the finger of the doctor as he looked with a critical focus, then he used an annoying flashlight to examine his pupils. Then he nodded, satisfied.

"Well, now some simple questions. To begin with, how much is three plus two?"

"Five… isn't it?" He answered, confused.

"In what month we are?"

"I think… May."

"Good, In what city are we currently in?"

"L.A. … California." This time he talked with much more security, extracting data from his sored head.

"That's it, now, could you tell me your name?"

"I… My name is…" He took his hand to his temple, with a sore expression.

Why couldn't he remember? He should have answered with the same ease as the other questions, but for some reason the answered didn't come to his lips. All of a sudden he felt scared, who was he? Not being able to remember was like losing a vital part of him. Identity lost.

"Don't make a lot of effort; memory loss is a common symptom of brain damage." The doctor explained, seeing the patience's reaction. "But don't' worry, the memories will come with time. For the moment you must rest, Mr. Wright…"

Mr. Wright… That was him? It sounded familiar to him, but it also sounded weird. He didn't have time to remember more, the doctor gave him an injection and immediately after that he felt sleepy, so much so that his headache was overcome…


	2. part 1

**Part 1**

"Mr. Wright, you have a visitor." The nurse anouncced.

Phoenix raised his head towards her, a little confused. That night he woke up after being hit by a car the last day, he received a strong hit in the head that knocked him unconscious but, luckily, he came out without a scratch. Except for his memories, of course, he couldn't remember who he was, what he worked in, where he lived or any other detail about his life. He slept the entire morning with the help of painkillers, after that the medic told him how lucky he was and that he shouldn't worry about his memories, he would recover them with some time, and he gave him information about him: His name was Phoenix Wright, he was a lawyer, he worked in an office named after him with his assistant.

Just that, Phoenix was completely lost and had no idea of who could have any interest on visiting him, but he nodded at the nurse and he sat on his bed. The nurse got out of the room and he soon heard rushed steps that came closer and closer.

"Niiick!" He heard a feminine voice.

Phoenix was startled, his head was still aching and something told him that this visit wouldn't let him relax. At that moment an eighteen year old girl looked in the frame of the door and stared at him with her big eyes, they had little hints of bloodshot and she had little bags. Phoenix wondered if she had slept well that night.

"Nick, oh what a relief!" The girl yelled, running towards him.

Before he could see it coming, she gave him a big hug as she mumbled something he couldn't understand. Phoenix, dizzy, returned the hug clumsily. After a few moments she broke away, a little overwhelmed, and she looked at him in the eyes.

"You have no idea how scared I was! When the car hit you it was like… I thought everything was over… Don't do that again!" She weeped, unable to contain the tears in her eyes.

"I… okay." Phoenix mumbled but he was still dizzy.

He looked at her closely, she wore some kind of purple kimono and she had a long, black hair with beadings and a top-knot, Phoenix had never seen something like that. Or at least from what he knows.

Suddenly the silence came and the only thing that could be heard was their breathing. Finally she smiled and started talking.

"How are you Nick? Does it hurt?"

"Just my head…. and my bones." He answered, not minding about anything. "Why did you call me Nick? My name is Phoenix… isn't it?"

She opened her mouth, surprised.

"Then it is true, you lost your memory again."

"Again? This has happened before?"

"You were hit with an extinguisher a few months ago and the same happened."

"…ah" He mumbled, surprised by how natural she said it.

"I talked with the doctor, he said that you could go home very soon, and with some time you would recover your memory. Besides, you have a great medium taking care of you, so don't worry about anything."

"Did you just said… medium?" Phoenix asked, completely astonished.

The face of the girl got overshadowed and her smile make the way for worried expression.

"Uh, well… you have no idea who am I, right?"

"I'm sorry, but no." He admitted.

After a moment of silence, she began to talk.

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Maya Fey, I'm the next master of the Kurain channeling technique. I also had been working on the lawyer office's from a year now. In fact I'm your boss. And you adore me."

"What what?" Phoenix exclaimed. "Master of what?"

"It's a long story, Nick."

"And what do you mean my boss? I though the offices were named after me."

"Well, yes, but they belonged to my sister…"

The image of a woman with brown hair came to his mind. It was for a brief moment, but he could almost listen a voice saying: "Always trust in your client…" before Maya pulled him back to reality.

"… And that's why we always go for burgers every time I order you."

"Eh?"

"Miss, don't harass the patient." The medic, whom just entered the room, scolded her.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was just trying to help."

"The best thing you can do to help is to let Mr. Wright rest, he needs it."

"Fiiiine." Maya panted. "Well Nick, I go visit you other time. Bye."

"Goodbye, Maya" He bid farewell.

He tasted her name for a moment. Maya. It sounded comforting, but at the same time it came with a bitter feeling. Who was that mysterious girl? When the medic gave him the painkillers, Phoenix feel asleep with the image of the medium in his mind.


	3. part 2

Phoenix woke up the next morning a bit more refreshed but he was still confused.

"Mr. Wright, you have a visitor." the same nurse from the other day announced.

"Is it Maya?"

"I don't know, sir, it's a little girl."

"Ah, well… let her in." Phoenix was confused.

He wiped his hands against his face as he sat on his bed. A little girl? He didn't have a child, that's what they told him, so he had no idea who…

"Good morning, Mr. Nick." He was startled by a little voice.

He looked but he didn't see anyone, he looked down and he saw a, more or less, ten years old girl, she had chestnut hair tied with two pigtails and she wore clothes similar to Maya. She had big eyes and she was looking at him with both joy and worry.

"I… Hi, little one. Who are you?"

"My name is Pearl Fey, I'm mystic Maya's cousin, and I study in Kurain to become a medium." She happily recited, like if she had memorized.

"Ah… Really?" Phoenix asked in awe. "So you are Maya's cousin…"

"Yes." She nodded. "Mystic Maya said that you couldn't remember anything, so I had to come."

"But why are you calling Maya with 'mystic'?"

Pearl seemed surprised.

"Mr. Nick! You have to remember mystic Maya and how important she is!"

"Alright, alright." He almost cried, defensively. The girl seemed pretty angry. "First, my name is not Nick, is Phoenix. And I do remember Maya. Well, not really, I just know that I know her. But why is she so important?"

"Mr. Nick!" She repeated, ignoring his attempts to make her remember his name. "Mystic Maya, is the future master of the kurain channeling technique…"

"Somebody will have to explain that to me." Phoenix mumbled.

"…Not only that, Mystic Maya is…" She placed her hands in her cheeks, smiling like if she was giving a big secret away. "… you're 'special someone'."

The lawyer took a few minutes to understand what she said.

"Wait… Maya and I… Are together?"

"Yes!" She yelled, happy that he finally understood. "You are her prince! Love is something that cannot be forgotten!"

The image of Maya came back to Phoenix's mind, but now he looked at it with a different point of view. Was it truth? He had a relationship with that strange girl?

"Well, 'prince' sounds a little… childish."

"But it's true! You would give your life for her, that's what you did when the car was about to run her over…"

"What?"

"When the car was about to run her over…" She repeated. "You jumped and pushed her to safety, don't you remember? Then the car hit you instead and you ended like this."

"I… No, I can't remember." Phoenix mumbled.

Did he truly do that? He risked his own life to protect her?

"And then mystic Maya, stayed all day in the hospital, she slept in a sofa in the waiting room so she could be at your side, so she could be here when you woke up."

Phoenix remembered Maya's bloodshot and bags, now he knew why she didn't slept well. She probably stayed hours awake waiting for him to wake up, she probably didn't even slept at all because of how worried she was.

"She called me yesterday saying that you finally woke up, so I came from Kurain village to see you. I'm really happy because you are well."

"Ah, wow… thanks, Pearl." Phoenix was tankfull and he turned his attention back to her.

"You're welcome. But… ahmm…" The girl mustered while biting her thumb, like if she was thinking.

"What?"

"Is nothing, is just that you always called me 'Pearls' before." She told him with a shy smile.

"Ah, ok. Then, thanks, Pearls." He smiled.

Pearls giggled. They talked for a few minutes, but the girl didn't answer any of his doubts, Phoenix discovered that she had a vision of the world that seemed to be pulled out of a fairy tale. For her, the lawyer seemed to be some kind of hero from a book. Sometime later Phoenix started to show signs of exhaustion because of the painkillers, so Pearls said goodbye.

"I have to go, Mystic Maya said that you needed to rest. She will come to see you soon, Mr. Nick, so you can be together."

She expressed that with a spark in her eyes that make him feel uncomfortable after she happily left. Phoenix adjusted himself in the bed, thinking about Maya. It was truth that her visit woke feelings in him, he felt kindness and friendship, but not love. Or he misunderstood the signs? He shocked his head, later he will have time to clear things up, and at that moment he felt way too tired to want to do anything besides sleeping.

* * *

**Translator notes:**

**RE: Hikari R:** _Well yeah... First of all, I know that Maya wears a yukata, but the original story says kimono, mainly because the narrative is in Phoenix's perspective, so it makes sense that with amnesia he can't tell the diference between a kimono and a yukata. That is also the reason Maya's bun it's called a top-knot. And second (and most importantly) There were no americans involved in the creation of this fic. The original autor is spanish and I'm (the translator) mexican._

**RE: to everyone:** _Thank you all, in the name of the original autor and mine, for following this story._


	4. part 3

That afternoon he received another visit, but this time it wasn't the nurse who told him. It's just that, simply, all of a sudden he heard a yell that almost sounded like someone crying, or a moaning of some kind.

"Niiiiiick!"

"Oh, god…" He mumbled while sitting on his bed with a bad feeling.

It wasn't Maya, it was a more masculine and adult voice, but with a childish touch. At that moment a man around his twenties entered the room with tears on his eyes. He had blonde, pointy hair and a goatee, and Phoenix felt like he didn't want to know nothing about him even though, unfortunately, he felt like he know him.

"Niiiiick, man" The man yelled, steeping closer to the bed. "How can you do this to me?, I thought you were dead."

"What?" He asked, astonished.

"Hey!" A nurse yelled furiously while entering the room. "You can't be here pestering the patients! Get out of here immediately!"

"No, no! I'm one of Nick's friends, I have to be here, isn't that right Nick?"

"I don't know who this man is." Phoenix told her, taking advantage of the situation. "My name isn't even Nick. Please, take him away."

The nurse took him by the arm, but the man struggled.

"Wait Nick, man! It's me, Larry! You're inseparable friend, Larry Butz."

_When something smells… _A catchy saying came to Phoenix's mind and he had the feeling that he was saying the true.

"Alright, he can stay." Phoenix finally expressed.

The nurse looked at him surprised, she looked like she was about to call security. Larry on the other hand was grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Nick, I knew that you would remember me." He expressed with gratitude, and then he turned to the nurse. "I'm so sorry, if you want I can compensate for all the trouble. How about this night? I know a European restaurant that…"

The nurse seethed like if she was containing the desire to slap him. She turned around and got out of the room without looking back. Larry made an offended face that seemed to say, "What's here problem?", but then he turned to Phoenix.

"Gha, forget her. In the end all the women are the same, you can't trust them…"

"Am… Larry, Isn't?... What are you doing here?"

"What do mean 'what am I doing here'? I came to see you, like the good friend that I am."

"We are friends?" Phoenix looked carefully, trying to remember.

"Ah, come on Nick, we been friends since primary. I know we had difficult times, like that time you were accused of stealing the money I stole, but I don't deserve to be forgotten like that, right?"

"… I was accused of what?"

"It's a long story, Nick."

"Why does everybody keep calling me Nick?!" He yelled in his mind, but he stopped himself and breathed heavily.

"This nurses… I love chics in uniform." He commented, looking at the hallway. "I once knew a flight attendant, she was incredible and she was perfect for me. But everything went wrong, her work was taking too much of her time, and she had to choose between her work and me. And can you believe that she choose her work instead of me? I hate women, when you're least expecting it…"

"Larry." Phoenix interrupted. "You came here to talk about your romantic life? Because if that's the case I don't feel like hearing it…"

"That's right!" Larry yelled. "I actually came here to tell you that everything about the accident it's solved, that driver crossed the corner like a mad man, and a lot of people saw it, he himself admitted that he passed the red light. He's going to have to compensate you with a lot of money."

"Oh, great… I guess." Phoenix commented. "You were there?" Phoenix then asked and Larry nodded. "Is it true that I saved Maya?"

"Oh yes, you are a hero. The car was going like a missile towards her and then you jumped, you pushed her. The car hit you instead and you were sent flying into the air for various meters, and your head collided against a wall. It was incredible; I don't even know how you are still alive."

"Me neither." Phoenix answered, imagining the scene. "Hey Larry… Maya and I are together?"

"What?" Larry asked. "Wow, I didn't know! But it doesn't surprise me, I suspected it for a long time. In fact, I talked with Edgy about it but he said that you would never take the first step… For how long have you been a couple?"

"No I didn't say that." Phoenix rushed to the answer. "I don't even know if we're together, I don't remember nothing about her, understand? That's why I'm asking."

"Now I get it." Larry commented while scratching his head. "Well, you both work and live together, although it was never clear to me if you had a relationship. But I'm sure that you had feelings for her and that she had feelings for you."

"I see…" Phoenix mumbled. "Well, thank you for coming, but that nurse is giving you bad looks. You should go."

Larry turned his head to see the same nurse from before and she was looking at him with a frown in her face from the hallway, it looked like if she was waiting for him to do something bad so that she could have an excuse to get him out of the building.

"That means that she likes me." Larry whispered. "I tend to cause that reaction. I think they call it, hate-love. First they seem to hate me then they see how wonderful I am…"

"Yeah, that's possible." Phoenix accepted. "Good luck." He bid farewell to his friend and Larry got out of the room and he gave Phoenix a wink and a grin like if he had everything in his hands.

Phoenix sighed as he hears Larry saying "I see you been considering my offer…" and so he decided to distract himself with the thought of Maya. For some reason he couldn't stop think about her. In fact, he wished she come to visit him soon…


	5. part 4

Maya came back the next day and she came with the doctor. The girl seemed to be very happy so Phoenix thought that there might be good news.

"Well, Mr. Wright, I have good news." The doctor announced. "You are discharged, your health is in no danger whatsoever. In fact you are the first person I treat that comes unscratched after is hit by a car."

"Isn't that great, Nick?" Maya smiled.

Phoenix nodded but he had a worried expression.

"Am, what about my memories?"

"I decided that the best will be to go back to the monotony, you know, a familiar environment will help you recover your memories. It will probably take a few days, you never know. And you have to take things easily, you shouldn't force yourself to remember."

"Right." Phoenix mumbled.

"I will take care of everything." Maya promised. "Leave it all in my hands."

Phoenix looked at her and she gave him a comforting smile. The true was that, with her at his side, he felt more peaceful.

"Well, everything is done, if anything happens don't doubt about getting here." The medic finished. "You can go home whenever you want."

And so, an hour later, the cab in which Phoenix and Maya were traveling stopped in front of the building in which were the Wright & Co. Law offices. The girl came out and pointed out with excitement.

"Can you see it Nick? Does it ring any bells?"

"Well… not at all." He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on, your making this harder." She seethed.

"… Sorry?"

"Don't worry, I like challenges."

Phoenix looked at her trying to tell if she was serious or if she was joking. This girl seemed to have to faces, one happy and child-like and another more serious that he saw back there when she was worried. But maybe her happy face was just a façade, a mask. While they were on the cab he could tell that, while her lips were forming a smile, her eyes were showing concern and she wasn't separating from him. She apparently wanted to look positive to cheer him up, but in the inside she was worried.

Maybe she felt guilty because Phoenix saved her life and ended in the hospital because of that.

He shocked his head, they entered the office and Maya was showing it.

"What do you think? Can you remember something?"

It was a pretty and cozy place, Phoenix felt comfortable. But he couldn't remember.

"No."

"Not even Charley?"

"Who's Charley?" Phoenix looked around, waiting to find someone who might work in there, but Maya was pointing at a plant that rested in the corner.

"He is Charley."

"'This' is Charley?" He asked with an eyebrow lifted. "Why does the plant have a name?"

"Could you show some respect, he was Mia's plant!" Maya gestured with fake anger.

"Who is Mia?"

Maya doubted for a moment, then she steeped closer to him. Phoenix felt that spark of sadness in her eyes.

"Mia… was my sister, I guess you can't remember her either." She answered slowly.

The image of a brown haired woman came to his mind, but it was more detailed this time. She wore a black suit, she had a beauty mark in her face, but if there was anything he could remember better it was her smile, determined to cheer him up no matter how badly the things were.

"I think… it sounds familiar… Where is she now?"

"She died, Nick… a year ago." There was no doubt now, Phoenix could see sadness in Maya's eyes.

"Ah… I, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, she's not all that gone." Maya smiled, leaving her sadness away. Phoenix tilted his head, wondering what she was talking about. "Besides, you and I know each other thanks to her. That was when you saved me for the first time."

This time her smile was sincere. Phoenix felt better and he noticed that his heart was beating faster.

"I saved you when we first met? How did that happen?"

"You stood for me when the entire world turned its back on me. And you didn't even know me, you simply said 'I will protect you'… well, those weren't the exact words, but that's the idea. And since then you had been protecting me."

Phoenix fell silent, not knowing what to say, he didn't need to see his face to know that he was blushing lightly. Maya was blushing a little as well, but she turned around to break the tension.

"Well, I hope you're hungry because I will make you something delicious."

"To be honest I was getting sick of the food in the hospital." He admitted. "What are you going to coock?"

"My specialty… Double burgers!"

"…"

"What?"

"No, well, I was expecting something else. But for some reason it doesn't surprise me."


	6. part 5

After eating, Phoenix went to the bathroom. When he looked at the mirror, he couldn't help to notice something that bothered him, but he couldn't tell what… He looked at his hair and he notice that it was slightly bend downwards so, not knowing well why, he looked for some hair lotion in the closet and he brushed his hair upwards. He looked at the mirror and he seemed to look better.

He leaved the bathroom to find Maya watching TV in the sofa, he called her attention by clearing his throat.

"Wow… that looks more like the Nick I knew." She commented with a smile.

"Don't you think my hair is weird?"

"It's _your_ hair Nick. You always have it like that."

"Ah… I thought it was weird, but I brushed it instinctively. Maybe I'm beginning to recover my memory… what are you watching?"

"The Steel Samurai."

"The Steel Samurai? Aren't you a little old for that?" Phoenix answered as he watched the character, fighting against two evil ninjas to protect a princess.

"The Steel Samurai is awesome, Nick! In fact… you like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, very." Maya smiled. "Why don't you stay to watch it?"

Phoenix hesitated, but he sat by her side. It didn't take long for his face to gain an expression of incredulity.

"That doesn't make any sense, it's impossible for the Steel samurai to stop the arrows with a spear, and for the evil Magistrate to think that he killed him. And then, as he loses his time gloating, the Steel samurai takes the opportunity to rescue the princess… Why would I like something so silly?"

"Well, you defended the actor that plays the Steel Samurai"

"I defended the Steel samurai?"

"Yes. And the Nickel Samurai, of course he turned out to be guilty." She commented, thoughtful. "That was your last case. And one of the worst."

"Okay, I don't know if you're messing with me, but if there's something I know is that I don't want to keep watching this."

"Fine, Nick" Maya sighed. "I have an idea, let's go for a walk."

"A walk? Where?"

"That doesn't matter, you need air and we can talk for a while. You probably have a lot of questions."

Phoenix nodded in agreement, and Maya guided him to his room. He looked at her with curiosity, everything was oddly familiar, but he still couldn't remember anything. He opened his closet to find out that most of his wardrobe consisted purely on blue suits and white shirts.

"Why is all of my clothing the same?" He asked out loud.

"I asked you the same thing a lot of times." Maya laughed. "You never had a fashion sense."

"Wow, thanks." He answered with annoyance. He opened a drawer. "Ah, all of my ties are red? Really? "

Maya began to laugh and Phoenix frowned, looking between his clothes. He finally sighed and he picked some pants and a shirt, no ties or suit. Maya went to get dressed as well.

"You remind me more and more about you." She later commented.

Phoenix stared at her.

"Didn't you go to change your clothes?" She pointed at the kimono that she was wearing.

"I did." She smiled.

"And why do you always wear those robes?"

"It's what the mediums wear."

"Mediums?"

"It's a long story, I think it's better if you remember it by yourself because you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighed, and spun around herself so that Phoenix could see her. "So, does it look good on me?"

Phoenix took a better look at her and he felt that strange feeling inside of him. She was gorgeous, he couldn't deny it, she had a unique beauty along with a lively and cheerful feeling. Despite her love for food, the truth was that she could barely put on weight, and she had her feminine shape defined under her kimono, which, by the way, the lawyer could not deny that that was something that played in her favor. He took a moment to answer.

"No… I mean yes, it looks good on you." He stammered, he turned around so that she didn't notice that he was blushing.

"Wow, you could tell me that with more frequency." Maya laughed, completely oblivious to Phoenix reaction. "Well, let's go, I think I know the best place to make you remember."


End file.
